The Only Way
by DerpyFacey
Summary: Imagine a world where ponies and humans that lived together in harmony... But there is always an end to everything. R&R is greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2004. A planet just comes out of the blue like that _*pop*_

The beings who call themselves Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have requested an Alliance  
between Earth and Equestria. Earth accepts.

6 years go by and Equestria have proved themselves as an honourable ally.

**-13th of August 2010-**

Earth requested a link/portal to Equestria for humans and ponies to live together as one.

Celestia accepted this request and a year goes by...

**-25th of June 2011-**

Because of the linkage between Earth and Equestria..  
Equestrian forces have set up bases of operations on earth without permission.

Earth allow this because of honourable reputation Equestria has..

**-24th of October 2011-**

Celestia announces that humans are a horrible and war-driven race and must be converted  
into ponies.

Earth are dumbfounded by this and have retaliated.  
War wages on.

Most famous landmarks are hardly recognizable.

The war goes on for 2 years..

**-1st of November 2012-**

_Earth_ is... Lost.

Most humans have been killed and some converted.

The remaining humans are apparently around 400-300 in population, making the human race  
endangered and Equestria has taken earth has a colony.

**-21st of December 2012-**

A dark figure sitting on his ass, leaning against a wall.. He stands up revealing his  
slender-like self and grips onto the cage bars and sighs.

"I guess it was the end of the world, huh?"

**To be continued...**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey there, Thanks for reading this first Chapter. It's been an idea for a while now so I decided to make a fanfic about it. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is really helpful, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Only Way. Written by DerpyFacey! R&R is greatly appreciated!**

The night was cold... scratch that... fucking Freezing! I hate the cold. 100% fucking hate it.  
Especially in this fucking cage. I sigh and start to walk around the small cage.  
It's that fucking cold that I can see my own breath. Errghh.. I really need something to eat too.  
It's been two days since they found me and They haven't fed me yet! If they want to sell me then  
at least fucking feed me! I'm dying in here!

"Hey stop it in there!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Why don't you come in here and fucking me stop me then!?"

The pony outside sighed in irritation as I started kicking the cage bars.

After what seemed around 10-15 minutes, I stopped... I sat down and went into deep thought of  
what is to come.  
Right now your probably wondering who I am. Well.. I'll tell you.  
My name is James Heartwood. I am 17 years old and I've been in hiding from these "wonderful"  
ponies. I was a student at Equestria's Collage for Humans. Very few were selected into it. I still  
surprised I even go-

"What?" I mutter

The guard looks at me with his spear in month, and says  
"You've been bought." He growls.

"Wait.. What?"

"You've been bought, now get up and get out"

I wonder what I look right now... Probably shocked that someone actually bought me. "Who is it?"  
I ask. He just looks at me while he opens the cage door or... Whatever it is he's opening for me.

I get up and walk over to the "door". I love how I pretty much need to crawl out of this dusty and  
smelly cage.

The night is still cold. I think my hand is numb now..

"Human."

"Yeah?"

"Follow me or I will kill you myself."

"Like I have to choose in the matter." I giggle inwardly.

I follow the guard through a series of doorways and rooms to where my 'owner' was to receive me.  
Man this place is dirty. "Do you guys ever clean this place?" I stutter. "Shut it." He snapped. I rise  
my hands up in jokingly manner "Only joking calm your hor-" He stops and growls "One more word  
from you and I'll cut your tongue out." This.. Shut me up for once. I hated this guy. Out of all the  
guys I hate here.. I hated him the most. He was the biggest dot out of them all.

He opened a door and moved out the way for me to go first. "Ladies first." The hot-headed stallion  
ordered. I stepped into the room and I was getting stares from about 10 ponies like this is the first  
time they've seen a human.

"Err.. Hi?"

A greyish mare walks out in front of me and asks "Is this him?"

"Yes, my lady."

"He's thinner than I expected."

I blurt out "Well maybe if I was fed I'd be able to reach your expectations."

She looks at me with shock on her face written all over it.

"No pony talks to me like that! Especially not a human!"

Oof.. She's angry...

"Well I don't know who you are so.. Yeah."

"Well I just bought you so you should."

Oh the fun.. I simply can't wait to wash her dirty dishes and clean her toilet... Oh the joy...

She turns round to a big muscular stallion prompting out her chest with her snobbish look on her  
face.

"Would you be a sweetheart and put his restrains on for me, darling?"

The muscular stallion looks at me and smiles. Oh god... She said restrains, right? Not 'Hey, go rape  
him?' Cause he's pretty fucking intimidating and he's walking right over to me!

"Whoa, big guy... I think we can talk about this.." I stutter as I slowly move away from the  
approaching pony.

"We don't need to talk." He growls.

Damn.. Why is everyone against me? Oh wait, I know why.. It's because I'm human! Oh my god!  
Someone give me a medal! Before I know it, my head is hit by a rather huge skull.

Ouch.. That big guy did quite a hit, I can even feel the lump he gave me. Could've been better... I  
could've won a medal for the million dollar question. 'What do ponies hate most?' Wait... Where am I?  
I look around my surroundings. Whoa, restraints... How original. I grunt only to realise.. I'm alone.  
Being alone gives me time to think... I hate thinking because usually after a while I start to think of  
earth... Earth... Do I even have a family anymore? My mum, dad... Little brother and sister... This  
single kills me. Fuck... I have a lump in my throat now.. Hold it in... Come on.. Don't fucking dare if  
I cry now the owner will think I'm weak and will throw me away.. I can't do that, I need to go, I can't  
go back. Wait... I feel like I'm moving.. I hear gravel being crushed by the wheels of the chariot.  
Wait.. I'm in a chariot? I look around seeing that no one is in passenger seats. Well at least I will  
have peace and quiet for a bit... Hopefully for a long while. Need the sleep. Back at that camp, I  
didn't get much. You can kind of guess why.

The chariot suddenly stopped making me bang my head off the side of this stupid fucking cage.  
Ow... What the fuck. Did someone need to stop for a fucking Burger King or McDonald's?! Fuck..  
We're either at that bitchs home or someone stopped to get something to eat... I seriously hope it's  
the first one. The more far I am from that ghastly place, the better I'll feel. I faintly hear two ponies  
talk outside. Probably about me so I should get ready for nasty words getting at me.

The door gets flung open and I'm getting pulled out. I put my hand to block the Equestrian sun out  
of my eyes. Damn, that's bright.

"Human. Follow my assistant here and she'll take you to your room."

"Uh huh" I deadpanned.

The mare next to her looked at me in disgust.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or you actually going to show me where I need to go?" I puffed.

Suddenly she snapped into action and holy shit is she fast at talking. She's talking about the house  
rules and where I am allowed to go and not.  
I have to say that the house that I'm going to work in, is fabulous. The path running up to the front  
doors has trees on either side running parallel. Damn.. This place has to be about 200-300 yards.  
Man, this place is fucking huge!

"Err... What does my owner or whatever work as?"

The mare stopped talking and turned round to me.

"Miss Star shine is Princess Luna's Personal Assistant, now as I was saying you will be working at  
th-"

I just block her out at that point. I can find out about everything she was saying later. As of now, I  
don't give a shit.

Minutes pass and I've been shown my room. She literally gave me a closet but with a door and  
Where the fuck is the toilet? I need to goooo... Really badly!

Ah... that was refreshing. Ok... Where am I working? Oh shit.. That mare... She told me where I  
was working, didn't she? I face palm myself and start looking around this massive mansion trying  
to find where I was supposed to go.

10 minutes later.

Ok.. I'm pretty sure this mansion isn't actually a home... It's a fucking maze. Not only am I trying to  
find my work placement but I'm also trying to find out if I've been in this corridor over one hundred  
times. Ok... If I

"Hey, you! You're supposed to be working not wondering around this house as if its your home!"

Oh thank god. It's that mare again. She had a dark green mane with a grey coat. Her cutie mark  
was a document or something. Probably signalling that she organises stuff or something I dunno.

"You were supposed to be in the kitchen twenty minutes ago, you stupid disgusting creature!"

Ouch... My feels. She pinched my ear and dragged me to where I was initially supposed to be. The  
kitchen.

She kicked the door open and stormed into the kitchen then stormed back out... The other ponies  
weren't interested in her.. They were wondering about me. I could some muttering going on at the  
back. Some saying things like 'aren't humans our enemy or something?' I dunno. But I don't the  
looks I'm getting. Some scared. Others... They look like they have the urge to come over and kill  
me with their hooves. I don't like this one bit. Not at all. I'm going to hate this more than the cage  
back at camp probably...

"Aren't you going to clean the floor or something?"

Finally.. The silence is broken. The voice that spoke came from what looked like the head chef.

"No, I'm going to stand here and watch you all work your asses off."

"Sarcasm isn't allowed in the kitchen, human."

"This human has a name, and I'm getting sick and tired of all of you calling me that. I'm called  
James for crying out loud. Now that you know that can you stop calling me 'Human'?"

He just looked at me... And said

"You humans don't have the right to talk to us, ponies like that.. Your a bucking human!  
We've almost killed all of you and we now use the remaining of you as slaves so don't ta-"

He was interrupted till I punched him right in his fucking face. Serves him right for being a cocky  
bastard. He's sitting there in shock that a human just punched him. Holding his hoof up to his  
nose trying to stop the minor bleeding.

"Dick." I mutter as I turn around and walk away and out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later of searching and I'm back at my closet-like room. I open the door and sit on  
the smallest bed in the world. Seriously.. I can hardly even on sit on it. I sigh and go into deep  
thought. Well.. One thing is for Curtain. I fucking hate this place. It's worse than the camp. I need  
to get out of here. Escape. What if I just run away when their all alsle- No that wouldn't work.  
The guards will be awake. Urm.. The kitchen.. Holy shit that's it. I'll go back to the kitchen and  
get myself hurt. She'll need to send me the hospital or she'll just throw me out and leave me to die.  
But it's the only way. I need to. Either that or I'm stuck here cleaning toilets and eating leftovers.  
I get up and exit the small room. I exhale and head towards the kitchen if I can remember...

The head chef is pissed. Good. I can make it look like he wanted to kill me.  
I look around for something to injure me. A knife, huh? Might as well. I grab the knife and look  
around to see if anyone is noticing my strange actions. No one, no? Ok.. Lets go this.

"I'll regret this later." I mutter. I grunt as I lift the knife. Well.. Shit. This is going to hurt like fuck.  
I thrust the knife down and into my leg. The knife met flesh. I look down at my leg, at the knife.  
Suddenly the nerves in legs start to take action.

"AAHHH!" I scream.

"Ah fuck fuck fuck!" I cry. Tears streaming out of my eyes. The plan is in action. Come on! Isn't  
anyone doing to do something?!

They all just stand and stare. Some even looked at the head chef. This the worst I've felt since the  
war. A few more minutes and I slip into darkness.


End file.
